War
by andgirl12
Summary: A fanfiction of the series Unenchanted by Chanda Hahn. I don't own anything, just wrote the story. Please comment what you think. This takes place after Reign. Enjoy.
1. Recovery

**War**

"Not all Fairy Tales have happily ever afters.

Some just have afters."

He watched her intently through the looking glass. "Aw, poor Mina, she won't know what hit her." He sat at his desk, in his room. Decor and emblems of the royal seal sat on a ledge above his head.

Teague saw Mina working on the mural she had started with Jared. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, as her hand swiftly moved the paint brush along a blank part of the wall. Next to the emerging painting was a picture of shining glass slippers. With all the tiny crystals at the bottom of the heel. She continued and Teague soon knew what she had been painting.

It was the time they had kissed, up in the tower.

A yellow glow illuminated them in the background, giving it a warm feeling. Just for a moment a small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth, but just for a moment. Then it vanished into a frown.

He watched her work, and was about to turn his back and walk away, when she began painting something else next to it.

This time, there was no warm glow, but a dark shadow above them. A young elf stood off to the side and Teague lied on the floor in pain. His body twisted in a strange way, while Mina kneeled over him, sobbing. The erJad knife in her hand.

For a moment Teague didn't move, but just stared at the painting, his eyes turned dark and he clenched his hands into fits until his knuckles were white.

The wet paint dripped in heavy drops onto her white, already stained carpet, but Mina didn't care. One look at what she drew and she was sobbing mercilessly.

He angrily turned away and waved his hand at the mirror as it turned cloudy. "Time to pay my Grimm a visit." He smirked. Walking out of his suite, he slammed the door and ran down the left hallway, into a room with a small chest. He stopped running and opened the box, grabbing a small circular, silver tube. He ripped off the cap, pointed and walked through.

Chapter 2

A dark shadow fell over the room. Mina felt it and quickly wiped away the tears and stood directly against the wall, hiding her paintings.

"What do you want Teague?" She snapped. He smiled as he became visible, standing uncomfortably close to her. Mina thought of backing up, but remembered the wall. _Darn wall! _

"Oh, just to say hi." He lied.

"Haha, very funny. Now why are you here? The looking glass and the guild wasn't enough for you?" She snapped again. Teague was seriously getting on her nerves.

He looked taken aback a bit but his face soon relaxed as his hand stroked her cheek. Mina's heart sped up and she immediately waved her hand at some rope she needed for a school project on the floor.

_Finally! Something goes right!_

The rope shot up and went straight for Teague. He still looked at her, motionless. Until his hand flew behind him as he used Mina's magic against her and the rope wrapped around her body. Leaving only her head free.

_Or not._

"Na ah ah." He teased. "I thought you would know smarter than to try me."

"Well, I guess I'll be right today." One of her free hands shot up, releasing her from the rope, wrapping up Teague and hanging him from the wall. He struggled to get free. Kicking and twisting every which way, but the rope held tight.

Mina burst out laughing. The once all powerful dark prince was now in her room, struggling, under her control.

"So, what are you waiting for? Kill me." He challenged.

"No." She said simply. Teague may be evil, but it's not his fault. There must be someway to free him.

"What? Why?" He asked frustrated.

"Because, no matter what you've done you don't deserve to die. Not yet at least. It's not your fault, sort of."

Teague was stunned. What was this girl thinking? Not killing the enemy?

"Fine. Have it your way." Noticing she let her guard down. He released himself from the trap, somehow landing on his feet.

Mina gasped and he gently pushed her aside so he could better see the mural.

_Uh oh! Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. _

"You are a very talented artist." He complimented. Pointing to the glass slippers.

"What? Was that a compliment?" She asked surprised.

"Well, if you're not going to kill me, I might as well not kill you. Yet."

"Thank you." She responded to his compliment.

He walked around her room. Following his fingers on the marks she had made with the paints.

"What is this?" He asked intrigued

"A mural. My room needed something, and it might as well be Grimmy, so I decided to paint all the tales I've completed."

He looked at her with interest and sat on her bed. Taking in the Grimminess of it. A mirror with Jared in it caught his eye. He pointed.

"Ah," he laughed "that was a fun tale. For me anyway. Human emotions are so fragile"

She sat on the bed, a little too close to him than she wanted to. She roughly shoved him. He just laughed and smiled. He gripped his chest in pain, but it quickly stopped before Mina could notice.

"Why are all fae so heartless?" She looked straight at him as his eyes started to flicker. She gasped.

"Humans chose love over power. Love is weakness."

"Not true." She argued.

"Yes it is. Take you and I for example." She inwardly cringed. _Why did he have to use us? _

"I choose love instead of strong and ruthless. Now see what happened." He guested to the room. "You will always be my weakness." He mumbled, but Mina could hear.

Her heart soared to new heights. The real Teague was still in there somewhere. The one she fell in love with.

Before she knew it, Teague was leaning forward with his eyes closed. He was going to kiss her! Mina was instantly transported to her happy place. Jared. And Jared was still in there somewhere. She closed her eyes and leaned too. They were inches apart. Mina could feel his breath on her face.

She heard an agonizing scream and opened her eyes. Feeling dumb. Like Teague would ever love her again. Until she saw him sprawled out on her bed, clutching his chest in pain.

"Teague, what's wrong?!" Mina yelped. But she knew exactly what was happening. Something was wrong with his heart. The horrible memory of the day in the tower came flooding back and it was too much.

She froze.

Totally unmovable.

As if someone had glued her body to an invisible wall.

After, a century it seemed, the pain stopped as Teague did. He sat upright on the bed and started to try and slow his breathing.

Still frozen, she asked. "What just happened?" Her breathing matched Teague's. Heavy and out of control.

"Teague, what just happened? you haven't done that since…" Her voice trailed off, not wanting to recall the awful memory.

"I-I-I don't know." He confessed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She grabbed his hand, and he let it stay there, foolishly. Another strike of pain surged through his body. He let out another cry, letting go her hand. Right then, the pain stopped.

Then he disappeared into a cloud of gray mist.

He reappeared at Mina's school. In the back, heaving and clutching his chest. Leaning up against the brick wall. His eyes were wide, his hands trembling.

"Mina." he whispered. "No." he cried. Mina had done something to him, and he knew it. Everything was fake.

All a facade so that she could take him down, or at least he thought so.

He looked at his surroundings. "What the fae am I doing here?" Then, like magic, he had an idea.

A wicked, mischievous, and twisted idea.

**chapter 3**

With a snap of his fingers, he changed his appearance totally. Everything except his eyes.

Teague still had those fierce, blue eyes that pierced through Mina's every being.

Now, he had blonde, tousled hair, that gave him a soft side. He wore a goofy, nerd, t-shirt with a math joke on it. Pulled out of his light blue, denim jeans.

He ran his hand through his new hair, as a small hand held mirror appeared directly in front of him. He grabbed it and jumped back.

"Whoa! Holy Fates." At first he looked like the boogie man was behind him, but his face relaxed as he took a liking to his new, innocent human look. The total opposite of his real self.

Circling around to the front side of the building, he tried to blend in and made a navy blue backpack appear, slung over his shoulder in a bad boy, 'I don't care' way.

As he merged into the jumble of students, filing into the school, he spotted Mina in the same outfit as he had this morning. Her Dead Prince Society t-shirt was paired with some plain, old ripped jeans. And they didn't come that way. Her old, faded backpack was ripping at the seams, as it was pinned at the top with a large safety pin. Slung over her shoulder too, but in a more, 'get me out of here, who was the dummy that invented education anyway?' sort of way.

Nan was next to her, ranting about some cute shoes she saw in a store that she just 'had to have' but, Mina tuned her out.

On the other side of her, was Brody, holding her hand possessively. Ready for any fae action that was about to go down.

But, all Mina could think about was this morning and what happened.

Her head was down and she pulled her hand from Brody's. Not feeling very lovey dovey that day. He looked at her, worried that he had done something wrong, but she told him she just had a rough morning and not a detail more.

"Anything, you know... weird." He whispered.

"It was nothing. Really. Just drop it." she pleaded.

_Why do people have to be so nosey? _

A grin appeared on Teague's face as he watched his nemesis get turned down.

Mina ran ahead of her friends and Teague followed her. She ran to the door, crowded by students with the same location in mind.

She squeezed by and Teague followed her example. Running down the left hall to the chorus room. Hoping to find Constance and tell her of Mina's strange and terrifying encounter with the dark prince.

With Teague on her heels, she entered the chorus room. Teague was using a glamour to disguise himself as whatever he was against or behind, which was working quite well at the moment.

Mina's heart sank when she found no muse, singing her sweet tunes and playing the whimsical piano that usually sat in front of her. But not today.

"Ugh. What am I gonna do?" she complained. Having no one to confide in. At this point, even Nan wouldn't understand. She was her best friend, but she would never know how she truly felt. No one would ever know how she feels.

Her fingers danced along the keys. Making the once beautiful instrument sound like a torture device. She plopped down on the stool and tried to harness all of the fae power around her, which was hard considering there were no fae around that she knew of and nothing magical about the empty school room. But, with enough practice, Mina was able to pull together some and send the piano crashing into the cabinets in front of her.

_Boom!_

She was staring at the disaster she had caused and hid inside an unbroken, human sized cabinet. Praying no one would find her as the footsteps became louder and louder.

Crossing her fingers, she saw the feet of the principal and other worried teachers through a small crack at the bottom of the wood box.

"What happened!" The principal, Mr. Palmer. A medium sized, plump man, who always wore wacky bow ties and suspenders that even the nicest person couldn't help but make fun of.

"If this is Glen View High trying to get back at us. Oh they better watch out. Yeah. They got another thing coming if they think they can mess with my school!"

Mina gave a quiet giggle at the revved up principal. Fortunately no one heard, and they teachers and Mr. Palmer marched out and probably went to his office to pout and fire off an angry email.

The door creaked open as Mina popped out, Teague was still disguised as a chair when he quietly left the room and reentered as Faed, his fake self to find Mina rummaging through her backpack for something. His presence interrupted her and she stopped, turned and gave a surprised face at the strange, but cute boy in front of her. That reminded her a bit of Jared.


	2. Meeting

She immediately stood up straight, hands clasped behind her back in a nun sort of fashion, as if to say 'Welcome to the church.'

"Uh, hi." Her cheeks turned red at the intruder and Mina rocked back and forth on her heels, unsure of what to do. And his cute factor really helped her cheeks glow.

"Hi, I'm…..Faed."

_Really Teague? _He berated himself.

Now Teague was the unsure one and started playing with his hands.

"Are you new?" She asked, fake interested. All she wanted to do was get the heck out of there, but knew she couldn't.

"Yeah, this is my first day, do you think you could show me to the office?" He asked innocently. Teague inwardly gagged. It killed him to act so helpless. Reminding him of the day when Mina found out about the curse.

"Ah, sure." She reluctantly gave in.

_At least he's cute. _

Mina started out of the door, Faed following close behind.

"So, where did you move from?" She tried. Maybe making conversation would make the scene less awkward.

"Oh, very far away, you wouldn't know it."

"Try me." she mumbled quietly, but Teague heard and gave a soft chuckle.

Students around them were running around the halls, finding lockers, reuniting with friends and comparing schedules. The loudest the hallways would be all year.

A girl with a shiny blonde ponytail, red cherry lips, a soft smile and a boy wrapped around her caught Mina's eye. Nan. She whipped around and started running toward Mina, her arms out wide and her schedule in her hand. She was prepared for one epic, 'OMG I didn't see you all summer!' hug.

"Mina!" She yelled, running towards her in some fashionable Jimmy Choos, but when was Nan ever not fashionable.

Mina squinted and braced herself for Nan's greeting. She threw herself at Mina and she half-heartedly hugged her back. Mina wasn't in the most friendly mood, not with Nan at least, not today.

"Hi! What have you been doing all summer? I tried to get in touch with you but…" Nan trailed on, but Mina tuned her out, waiting for her to notice that she had company.

"Eh eh." Teague coughed. Obviously annoyed at Nan for ruining his plans.

"Oh my gosh, Mina, why didn't you introduce me to your very, cute friend." Nan reached out to shake Teague's hand and he returned the hand shake.

"I don't, maybe because I just met him, and he is not a friend." She snapped, and immediately regretted it. What was up with her today?

"Oh," Nan looked hurt and started to back away. "Well I got to get to class, bye." She ran back to Brody, who looked like he just read a Stephen King book.

Mina turned to Teague and was about to apologize when he held up his hand to stop her.

"It's fine, really. We all have those days."

Teague/Faed started walking again, only without Mina. She assumed he would find his way without her and she had turned away another boy. If only Jared could see her now. Oh, how she missed him. He would help her through the day. Carrying her things, being there when she called, but he didn't really have a choice on that one.

Mina hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand and shuffled over to her locker. Unlocking it and shoving her worn and torn backpack in it, causing it to tear even more. She cringed.

_ How could this day get any worse?_

She grabbed a notebook and a pencil before slamming the locker closed.

Chapter 4

Mina fished around in her pocket for her schedule. It was wrinkled and torn. Seemed it had been there since freshman year, but she only got it about two days ago. Mina took a quick glance at what she had for first period. Mrs. Bloomfield. She gave a shrug at her teacher, considering she could have gotten worse. Shuffling over to homeroom she entered, and noticed who was there. A handsome boy with blonde hair caught her eye. But it wasn't Brody. Instead she was greeted by a familiar face when he turned around. Faed. Or so she thought it was Faed and not a sick Teague.

She averted her eyes at all costs. Quickly taking a seat in the back corner. Finding Ever sitting near Faed. Three seats up, two rows down. Well maybe, she is finally getting over Jared.

Mina couldn't hear everything, only little blurbs, which worried her. Ever would get too attached too easily, and Mina didn't think she could handle another heart break. Plus, she would find some way to blame her for it. Her ears strained to listen to what they were saying, but all she could make out was, "no thanks," "are you sure?" and "yes." Then she watched as Ever walked back to her seat, a couple chairs down, in defeat. Their eyes accidentally met and the pixie gave a mean glare.

"What are you looking at, Gimp?!"

Mina was about to fire back, when she closed her mouth and took into account that Ever was no ordinary fae. She sunk back into her seat and whipped out her notebook and started to sketch an old, leathery looking notebook.

The Grimoire.


	3. New Beginnings

Oh, how she missed feeling its warmth whenever Jared was near. A small smile spread across her face, followed by deep sorrow. She held back the tears burning in her eyes. Mina took her pencil and violently scribbled out the drawing.

Stop it. That is all over now. He's gone, just focus on crushing Teague under your boot.

Mina was about to draw Teague and then scribble him out, when a shadow was cast over her page. Before she could say anything, someone else did, someone familiar.

"What are you drawing?" Faed asked.

She looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes, that reminded her of Teague, but she pushed that thought away.

"Oh, uh n-nothing." Mina stammered. What was he doing here, wasn't her awful scene in the hallway enough?

"Come on. Please?" Faed teased, giving her big puppy dog eye. Teague was actually having fun playing Mina. It was nice to get away from all the evil prince things and start a new with her.

"Fine." Mina puffed defeated. The least she could do was draw him something after her big blow up in the chorus room.

"What would you like me to draw?"

Teague pondered the question. What could he ask her to draw without giving himself away? He pulled up a chair on the opposite side of her desk so he was directly across from her.

The distance between them was minimal, making Mina extremely nervous. She barely knew this kid, (or so she thought) and he was already less than a foot away from her.

This guy is getting too confident too fast.

Finally Teague answered her. "Can you draw a dagger?" A smirk fell upon his lips as he watched Mina's face as it became contorted into odd shapes. She was blushing now and he could see she was about to burst out in tears, but being the strong Grimm she was, Mina found a way to hold back her tears as she began to sketch.

Teague felt strange. Normally watching her suffer would bring him joy, but now he just felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Barely audible but enough for her to hear.

"No. It's okay." She stopped sketching, put her pencil down and looked Teague in the eyes. His deep blue eyes.

She was about to speak when she saw Ever giving her the evil eye.

Uh oh. Crap, I've done it again. But is it really my fault? Faed came to me not the other way around.

Mina decided to ignore the pixies glare and just focus on Faed.

"It's just, a long time ago, I was in love with this guy, so much so I was going marry him." A tear slowly slid down her cheek and Teague was stunned.

He had alway thought that Mina was just pretending to love him, but hearing her say she, a Grimm, loved him, the monster, meant the world to him. He started to get the ache in his chest again.

"Then there was this... Dagger that ruined everything and my life." Mina was on the verge of wailing. She didn't know why she was telling a guy she just met all these very personal things about her, but she couldn't help it. Something about him made her trust him.

Then as she picked up her pencil once again, she felt his warm hand over hers and her heart warmed a bit. She was a bit surprised by his gesture but she didn't mind it at all.

It was a perfect moment. Until Mrs. Bloomfield clapped her hands together to begin class. The trance was broken and Faed retured to his sear near Ever without a word.

Mina looked up to find a disappointed Brody looking back at her as of she had done something wrong. This was the thing she hated about Brody the most. He has a girlfriend, Nan. Yet he stilled acted like one to Mina.

Just like with Ever, Mina ignored him then went back to sketching the dagger in her notebook.

She was almost done with the drawing when she quickly jotted down Brody's name and violently scribbling it out.

just war over beginning of school basic stuff. Clubs, classes et cetera. Then for the rest of the class it was free period.

Having felt gutsy that day, Mina ripped out the drawing of the dagger and at the bottom wrote, From Mina To Faed.

Then she stood up, walked over to his seat and plopped the note on his desk, then walking back to her own, blushing.

A few seconds later, Teague turned around and gave Mina a sweet smile and mouthed, "Thank you."

" You are welcome." she mouthed back.

For the rest of class, she drew all the things she hated about her life or things she wished she could change and by the end of class she had used half of her notebook. But that didn't matter, because she had gotten so many things off her chest and was now feeling a lot better about the day ahead of her.

The rest of the day was a breeze and it didn't hurt that her new found friend Faed was in all of her classes. Wonder how that happened.

In eighth period, Teague sat next to Mina and they passed notes the whole time. Other times Mina would challenge Faed to draw something and then make fun of him when it turned out like it was drawn by a kindergarten.

At one point, Mina had asked him to draw her, but it ended up looking more like an alien than Mina. When it came time for the unveiling, Mina burst out laughing and Teague followed suit. They kept receiving odd glared from their classmates but it was too funny to stop.

After they has calmed down a bit and it was getting towards the end of the day Mina said something to Teague.

"Ah, Faed. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Me too Mina. Me too."

Only this time, he meant it.


	4. Voice in his head

After what Teague called 'a hard day of flirting with Mina,' he decided to reside in his castle. Although from his previous talks with her, it wasn't that hard to see that he enjoyed every minute of it. Especially when ever he would push a certain button and Mina's face would turn a pretty pink.

Now, Teague was lying on his bed, waving his hands. Then a mirror appeared in his hands, the fog cleared and there was Mina, once again working on her mural.

Then there was a knock on the door. Mina set down her brush, wiped off her hands, and rushed down to the door.

Teague gagged. "Oh it better not be..." he began. Only to see that when she opened the door, a blonde boy stood in the doorway.

"Right on cue!" he was angry and annoyed. "Why can't the stupid, feeble human just leave her alone? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? I mean come on man. Just LEAVE!"

Then once again his chest began to ache, or more so his heart.

He simply ignored like before,as he flung down the mirror beside him. But then he heard a voice in his head, that was most certainly not his own.

He is really annoying. Don't you just wanna punch him until his teeth and hair fall out?

"What? I must be hearing things."

Sorry to break it to you big bro, but you're not hearing anything but my voice. In your head.

"But...how?"

Well, Faed, since you have been getting close with Mina, I, the loving and more handsome side of you has had the opportunity to resurface. I must say, your head is quite boring. All I ever see is either pictures of world domination or Mina. And a few of Mina I think is best to keep in your head, bro.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here all of a sudden"

Well, you know the aches in your chest?

"Yeah."

That is Mina slowly chipping away at the little black pit you call a heart

Teague was shocked. He had to do something. So what else did he do but go to human plane, but not as himself.


	5. Now it's Personal

**Thank you guys for all the support. As you could have guessed Teague goes to the fae plane as Faed (I used to have more respect for Teague) But the first thing he does is not go to Mina's Grimm mansion, but…..Brody's. Yep, this was a very fun chapter to write.**

* * *

With a snap of his fingers, Teague appeared at the foot of Carmichael's driveway. The mansion was huge, but nothing that wowed Teague for 2 reasons. 1) He was is to much more lavish things. He is a prince. 2) It's Brody Carmichael and according to Teague, nothing that is good could ever belong to Brody. (and that is exactly why her and Brody broke up.)

Now, with a wave of his hand, the glamour fell over him and he became Faed once again. Oh how he regretted that name. He strolled p the driveway and knocked on the door. Refusing to touch the brass knocker. A middle aged woman who looked like she had a lot of work done gave opened the door, and gave him a plastic smile.

"Hi, I'm Faed. I'm new to the area and I was just wondering if Body is home?" He gave her a half smirk, half smile, almost as plastic and creepy as her own.

"Oh, of course. Would you like to come in?"

"That's okay, I just need to talk to Brody really quick."

She gave him another plastic smile before yelling for Brody. He came to the door and was agitated to see him, but put on a smile for his mother. Even when he didn't know it was Teague, he hated him.

"I'll just leave you two boys alone." Mrs. Carmichael before running off to the living room, plopping down and reading Peoples Magazine.

"Can I help you?" He asks agitated. Now both of them are on the porch.

"Yeah. Look I know you have this thing for Mina, but you need to back the hell off. Don't you have a girlfriend already?" Teague can already see the anger in Brody's eyes but that doesn't matter. Honestly what comes out of his mouth both of them.

_Yeah. Tell him like it is bro. _At this Teague inwardly laughs. _But watch out because right now he looks as angry as Annalora did, and damn was she mad._

Jared is right and Teague keeps his eyes on Brody's fists that are clenched so tightly that they are even whiter than normal.

"You have some nerve Faed. How long have you known Mina, a day now? Mina is my friend and there is no way in hell that I am going to let to get in the way of our friendship." Now he is starting to square up but Teague refuses to engage in his raging testosterone fit.

"Oh, I have known Mina for years. She is always writing to me and me to her. I always visit her house. She and I know everything about each other. This is just the first year I'm going to Kennedy High." Well, he's not wrong.

Brody look stunned. He opens his mouth to say something, but can't. How is he supposed to respond to that? He closes his mouth and lifts his fists.

_Get ready. Let the bumbling blonde have it Teague._

Then, Brody swings his fist, but Teague ducks out of the way. "Come on, would Mina want this?" That only made him even more enraged. Another swing by Brody and another duck by Teague.

Then, something happens and Teague's heart begins to ache again. Not wanting to look weak, sucker punches Brody in the face, cutting his lip slightly, leaving a ready mark on his cheek and with a bit of magic, a swollen eye just for affect.

The pain in his heart continues to grow and Teague knows he has to leave before it becomes worse.

"I won't tell Mina I kicked your ass, as long as you stay away from her. You had your chance and now it's mine."

Brody looked like he was trying to say something but was too winded to do anything but go back inside his house. With that Teague once again, strolled down the driveway and snapped his fingers to appear right outside of Mina's door. Her house door that is. It felt so weird to not be able to just poof into her room whenever he felt like it.

The pain in his heart, ceased for a moment, but he knew it wouldn't last. He had to make this quick.

* * *

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters to write and I hoped you enjoyed reading it just as much. Take that Brody! I love Jared's little comments here and there. Someone who tells him when something is stupid and when to kick someone's ass Please review if you loved this chapter because that usually makes me update faster. I guess now it's Meague and Fina.**


	6. Quick and Simple

I am so sorry I haven't updated in Forever (see what I did there hehe) but I just got really distracted but I hope you guys have a fun time reading this chapter and remember to please review, I absolutely love reading all of your reviews.

He tapped on the door and Mina answered with a smile. Then she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and wiped her hands on her smock. Suddenly feeling unpresentable.

"Hi, Faed, would you like to come in."

Teague just smiled and nodded.

He then proceeded to plop himself down on the couch and Mina followed. "So what do you want to do?" Teague questioned.

"What?" Mina looked confused.

"Well, I was thinking," he started, a smirk taking his lips. "since we are friends now, I should get to know you better and we should hang out outside of school."

"Oh, well...okay. My mom and brother are out grocery shopping so that should give us quite a bit of time." She chuckled at her lame joke and instantly regretted it, feeling stupid.

"Would you like to see my room? It's sort of a war zone with paint right now, but if you want..." she trailed off.

Teague placed his hand on hers, watching her turn pink. "Sure."

Nice move bro. Maybe next time it will be more than just seeing her room.

Then it was Teague's turn to go pink.

"Shut up Jared." He scolded.

They walked up the staircase and entered Mina's room. She was right, it did look like a war zone. Paints or reds, yellows, oranges and every other color you could think of was splattered on the plastic cover she had previously placed on the floor. There was one color that caught his eye. It was a bucket of blue paint, sitting away from the others, isolated.

He couldn't help but think It was because of him.

"Why the fairy tales?" He asked, examining the new parts of the murals. Now she had added the castle, the maze and some of the girls from the choosing ceremony, like Ever, Dinah, and god knows why, Annalora.

"Uh," oh no. She hadn't anticipated his question.

"I just like them, I guess. I sorta grew up on them you could say. They have a special effect on me." She chuckled and could have sworn she saw Faed do the same.

"Well, they are amazing." He said, moving closer to her. She instinctively moved back until she landed on her bed, Teague still moving forward until he took a seat on her bed next to her.

"You know Mina," he began, stroking her hair that smelled of strawberries. She began to turn pink, which only made her even cuter.

"I've always liked you," he moved his face closer to hers, "since the minute I saw you in school." Now their lips were just inches apart.

Then he pressed his lips to her and instinct felt her heart almost burst with pain, but he just ignored, focusing on the beautiful girl he was kissing. Surprisingly, she kissed him back. Teague definitely wasn't expecting it, but he wasn't complaining. He deepened the kiss as Mina wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers running through his hair.

Teague pulled back first, neither of them knew what to say. Then, another stab of pain ran through Teague's heart.

"I have to go." With that, he ran out of the room and snapped his fingers to return back to his room in the fae plane, writhing on the bed in pain. Leaving and very confused Mina to think and rethink what had happened.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Finally a kiss scene right?! But did it hurt or help Mina? Three review will get my butbutt to writing the next chapter.

-A.N.D


	7. Revealed

Hello everyone, this chapter is going to be focused Mina and Ever. I thought it best since Teague just kissed and dashed. Thank you for all the reviews it really means a lot to me.

She was still having trouble processing what had happened. My friend or whoever he was to me now, just kissed me and ditched me. There was something familiar about the kiss though. Like my lips remembered his, it was strange.

Then a fire lit in her. How dare he take advantage of her like that? She had only just met him today and now she was locking lips with him. It just wasn't proper. She decided that tomorrow, during homeroom she would confront him about it, no matter how uncomfortable she would feel.

Not a minute later, she heard her doorbell ring. "Not again." Mina whined, stomping down the stairs to the front door, surprised to see a concerned Ever.

"Ever? What are you doing here?"

Ever walked into the house, making sure to close the door, tight.

"Is he here?" Her palms started to shake a bit and there was a subtle breeze.

"Who?" Mina was seriously confused and even more concerned.

"Faed." She proceeded to the couch and Mina followed her.

She blushed at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, he just left actually."

"What happened? What did you say? What did he say?"

Mina felt like she was on an episode of Law and Order. Even though she never actually saw the show, she figured it would have been like this.

"Well..." Mina began, blushing again.

"Mina, what happened?" She was getting angry and Mina had no intention with dealing with an angry pixie.

"He came over to my house, looked at the mural in my room, kissed me and ran out the door." Now Mina was looking at her feet embarrassed.

Ever's mouth fell to the floor. "You what?!"

"It wasn't my fault, he practically pushed me into it."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Maybe." She whispered.

Ever stood up and started rambling on in Fae, making big movement with her hands.

"Have you learned nothing?!"

"It was just a kiss." Now Ever was starting to sound like Jared.

"Mina don't you realize?"

"Realize what?" Mina was confused once more.

"Faed is Teague!"

The words shocked her to her core. A lump caught in her throat and she froze. Absolutely stunned.

Thank you Ever for shedding some light on this situation. Tell me if you guys want the next chapter to be from Mina's side of things or Teague's. I know this is moving pretty fast but after we make it past this hump, I'm thinking a lot more Teague and Brody fights and a WHOLE lot more Meague. Three reviews for the next chapter.

-A.N.D


	8. Revenge

Sierra Shadow- I will be sure to do that in the future, whether Mina is there for the next one or not, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Guest- that is brilliant! I will definitely be using it :)

"What?" Was all she could muster. But he had been so caring and nice to her. So unlike Teague in every possible way.

Ever could see how hurt she was and calmed down, sitting back on the couch with her.

"I'm sorry Mina. I thought you would have known. You know Faed, Fae. Did you really not make the connection? And his eyes, they were still blue, even with the glamour."

"Well I didn't. I'm sorry I was so stupid and thought someone could actually like me without worrying about the curse and if I was gonna die or not! We all know Brody only ever liked me because of the Story!" Her body shook and she couldn't help her temper. She was always thinking that and just needed to say it, or scream it. But Ever didn't deserve this treatment she was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry Ever I just-" Ever help her hand up to stop her.

"I know how you feel. Don't worry about it, sometimes we just need to scream." She gave Mina a wry smile. Maybe this is why she was so angry in homeroom that day.

"Thank you Ever. Now how are we going to get back at Teague?"

"We?" Now Ever was the confused one.

"Yes. Teague has had his fair share of hurting you too. This revenge will be for both of us."

A silent agreement passed between them. One only they would understand.

"Well, I do have one idea for Teague. But we are going to need Nan's help, or more so her wardrobe."

"Ever, what are getting at here?"

"Teague kissed you right?" She shivered at the thought. She nodded.

"Well, that means he has a weak spot for you, and we are going to use that to our advantage."

I know this was an early update but I couldn't help myself. If you have any ideas of what Ever is planning to do, leave it in your review.

Three reviews for the next chapter.

-A.N.D


	9. Sleep Tight

Fire and Flames-Sort of. You'll just have to wait and see ;)

TheMagicalMarissa- Somewhat. You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)

"Ever are you crazy that will never work!" Mina couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes it will. Mina no matter what you think or what he says, he loves you." Her face was bright pink.

"Now, tomorrow we will go to Nan's and tell her you are going on a date or something. I know she is your best friends but, 1) she won't understand and 2) she has a big mouth and will blab."

Mina couldn't argue with that logic. Nan was her human best friend but Ever was the one she could really turn to in her time of need.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone. It's getting late, we should probably go to bed. You can stay in one of the guest room. My mom and Charlie are out camping and won't be back for a while."

They walked up the stairs and Mina showed Ever the guest room. It was dull and made Ever shiver.

"On second thought maybe it's best if I just sleep on the floor in your room."

"Right." Then Mina led her to her room. The first thing she noticed was the mural and blushed, recalling all the memories that Mina had painted.

With a wave of Mina's hand a sleeping bag she felt like Teague.

Ever got into her sleeping bag, while using fae magic Mina changed into a black tee and plaid pajama shorts. "Good night Ever."

"Night Mina." Then like a light Ever was out. But Mina just stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow was Saturday and the anticipation was killing her. What if the plan didn't work? What if something went wrong? What is Teague ended up capturing her and torturing her? Her thoughts plagued her mind and there was no way she could fall asleep.

Thankfully, the Grimm house had a window where Mina could climb to the roof. She had been up there placing her gnomes and lawn chair up there. Deciding she would sleep better there, she grabbed a blanket and quietly tiptoed out of the room and climbed up to roof.

She settled into her lawn chair and was about to fall asleep when a familiar voice startled her.

"Back to your old habits again are you?"

Oh no. Review what you guys think will happen next. Three reviews for the next chapter.

-A.N.D


	10. Safe, Secure and Loved

Warning: if you are a Meague shipper, read immediately. ;)

* * *

"What do you want Teague?" She snapped at him. She considered telling him she knew of his fake persona, but that would ruin the plan.

"Just wanted to check on you." He smirked at how uncomfortable she was.

"So," he began, moving closer to her and making an identical chair appear right next to hers.

"How was school? Today was the first day right? Anything new happen?" A smirk took his lips. He was testing her. Seeing if she suspected anything. Even though she knew the truth she couldn't let him know that.

"Well, all the classes were boring as usual. But there was this new kid. Faed."

His eyebrows rose in fake surprise.

"And..." he coaxed.

"And he was really sweet, and funny, and charming and understanding. The total opposite of you really."

Teague looked like he was blushing. Then, no surprise he moved closer to her. So close that their faces were just inches apart. Their foreheads pressed together and they looked at each other longingly.

"I thought you said love was weakness." Mina teased.

"It is, which is exactly why you are my biggest weakness."

His words caught her off guard a bit and before she could say anything Teague pressed his lips to hers, she was hesitant but eventually she couldn't help it, and kissed him back. A moment later he pulled back and just stared at her.

"You kissed me back." He almost said it as a question.

"No, I-I don't think I did. You must just be imagining it." But her face gave it away.

He only smiled at her protest. Again he pressed his lips to hers and this time she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

Soon, they deepened the kiss, as Mina wrapped her hands around his neck and ruffling his black hair.

"Uh, do you think we could fix this whole chair situation. It's sort of starting to get uncomfortable." Mina voiced, breaking the kiss.

Teague just nodded his head. They stood up and waving his hand Teague turned the chairs into a much more comfortable bed. Mina froze.

She knew she said she wanted something more comfortable, but now she was going to lie down in a bed, with Teague.

Mina was about to run back down to her bedroom and forget any of that ever happened, but she couldn't. Ever was right, she did love Teague and seeing as he was not being crazy she thought it best to take advantage of that. Who knows when something like that would ever happen again?

Teague sweetly grabbed her hand and laid down first. Mina followed him and snuggled under his arm. It was a different side of him. A sweeter side. One that she loved.

Once Mina got over her nerves, she instigated a kiss and Teague gladly kissed her back.

This went on for another 10 minutes until their mouths were sore. Then they just cuddled under the moonlight and gazed up at the stars. Teague was constantly playing with Mina's hair that always smelled of strawberries.

"Mina," Teague began.

"Yes Teague."

"Do you love me?"

This time Mina didn't blush. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Yes. I love you Teague." An immediate shock of pain shot through his heart, but he ignored it. Nothing was going to ruin his time with Mina.

"How much?" He teased.

"Okay, now you're pushing it." He smiled.

They both doze off, and eventually fell asleep. Safe, secure and loved.

* * *

Awww! This chapter was so fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed the major Meague in this chapter. Review what you guys think will happen next. Three reviews for the next chapter.

-A.N.D


	11. Whistling and A Floppy Chefs Hat

asleep. Safe, secure and loved.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm thinking of changing my pen name so leave in your review what you guys think my new name should be.

Guest 1- thank you and no Mina wasn't faking anything

Guest 2- thank you :)

Ashka Silver- thank you :)

Guest 3- it really was a good idea and thank you

Guest 4- you will find out soon

The sunrise woke Mina. Surprisingly she was still in the bed, but Teague wasn't there. Chalking it up to a dream, Mina tiptoed back to her room. The clock on her wall read 5:30 am. Woah. It was the earliest Mina had ever risen, but now there was no chance she could get back to bed.

Thankfully Ever was still sound asleep, quietly closing the door, Mina made her way down to the kitchen, feeling peckish.

She was right outside the door when she heard someone whistling and a familiar scent wafted throughout the room.

Opening the door, she almost jumped out of her skin to see Teague, wearing a ridiculous chef's hat, making scrambled eggs. His clothes were different and today he was wearing black, as always.

"Good morning." He sing songed.

"Uh, good morning." She sat down at the table and waited for Teague to join her.

He walked towards her carrying two plates, containing eggs, toast and bacon.

"Are you always up this early?" She asked.

He only chuckled at her. "Most of the time yes. Royals have duties to attend to you know." Mina just shrugged her shoulders.

They ate their meal in peace and quiet and Mina was grateful. She still didn't know how she was going to handle the whole last night thing.

While Mina was lost in thought, Teague placed both of their plates in the sink and returned to the table.

"You know a girl could get used to this." They both chuckled.

"Look, obviously last night was-" Teague cut her off.

"Great."

Mina could feel her face turn pink. She couldn't argue with him though.

"Yes, but, I just don't think you were being genuine. I mean it was late and I was tired and-" He cut her off again.

"Mina, I can assure you everything I said and did, I did because I wanted to and because I love you Mina." He scooted closer to her and held her hand in his.

Now Mina was bright, bright pink. Which only made Teague laugh. She grew agitated at this and became red, which only made him laugh even harder. When he was done dying of laughter, Mina was annoyed.

"I'm glad my agitation makes you laugh so much. You know-" Teague cut her off again but this time by kissing her.

After a moment he pulled away.

"Now do you believe me?" He smirked.

"Fine, I believe you." She was going to kiss him again when he pulled away and clutched his chest in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered obviously lying. How was he supposed to get close to her when his stupid heart was hurting every time he tried to do anything?

Another shock of pain and he couldn't handle it. He had to get out and quick.

"I, uh, I have to go. Now."

"But-" He kissed her cheek before disappearing to the fae plane.

Teague's room

"Jared what the hell is wrong with me?" He asked, laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

Well other than you heart, it seems you have come down with a bit of Mina fever.

"Jared, this is serious. How do I stop this from happening?"

I say just keep going until Mina chips at your heart completely.

"Then what happens?' He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

I have no idea.

Well, that was quick but now how will Mina tell Ever and what about their revenge plan? Review what you guys think will happen next. Three reviews for the next chapter.

-A.N.D


	12. Phones and Movies

I know this is an early update but I thought I would give you guys a short little chapter. Enjoy

"Good morning Mina." Ever yawned. She almost jumps at her words. Mina was sitting at the table contemplating what to do about Teague. Should she follow through with the plan?

"Morning." She brightens and decides not to tell Ever what happened last night. How could she? If she did, Ever would probably hate her and never speak to her again and right now Mina couldn't afford to lose her Fae Godmother and best friend.

"Where were you last night? I got up to got to the bathroom and you weren't in your bed. I thought something happened to you." Ever said, taking a seat where Teague originally sat.

"Oh," Mina began her cheeks turning the slightest pink. "I couldn't sleep so I went to the roof to sleep."

Ever looked shocked. "You're telling me you slept better on a roof than you did in a bed?"

Little did she know Mina did sleep in bed, just not her own. Speaking of which, what was she supposed to do with a bed on her roof?

Mina nodded before Ever through her hands up. "I will never understand how you sleep."

"I think we should go over the plan one more time." Ever announced.

They went over it about 12 times, all the while Ever was trying to calm Mina's nerves.

How was she supposed to follow through with the plan after what happened last night?

A few minutes after round 12 of explaining the plan to Mina, Ever whipped out her phone and dialed Faed's number.

Mina cocked her head to the side, confused. "How do you know his number?" Mina questioned.

"I have my ways." Ever responded before handing the phone to Mina.

Now she was really nervous. What should should she say?

"Hello?" It was 'Faed' alright.

"Hi, um, Faed?" Mina's hands were shaking.

"Yes."

"Well, I-I was just w-wondering if you wanted to... accompany me to a movie, later on?

"You mean a date?" Mina could feel him smirking and had to count to three before she responded to keep from blowing up at him.

"Yes." She could see Ever grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Yes?" She asked confused, she expected him to reject her but he didn't.

"Yes, I will go out with you Mina." She could hear him chuckle through the phone and wanted slap him across the face.

"Great. The movie starts at 7."

"I'll pick you up then."

Abruptly he hung up and Mina handed the phone to Ever.

"And..." Ever tried to hide her smile.

"He said yes." Ever squealed.

"I told you he loved you." Ever declared, poking Mina in the arm.

"I would think you of of all people would be mad to see me going out with the Dark Prince."

"Well, I am your Fae Godmother and my job is to make you happy and if Teague makes you happy, then so be it. But I still want to interrogate him though. He doesn't just come to the human plane for no reason and and we need to find out why?"

Mina smiled. The pixie really just wanted her to be happy. Even if it did mean going out with Teague.

Yay! Just Just so you guys know the plan Mina and Ever have isn't so much a revenge plan as is it a way for them to interrogate Teague just to be clear. Mina Mina and Ever aren't going to torture Teague. Review what you guys think will happen next. Three reviews for the next chapter.

-A.N.D


	13. Call it Off

Thank you for all the reviews this is going to be another short chapter, sorry but after this one is a decent length chapter, this just needed to be added. This is Teague's side of the story.

* * *

Good work bro. You finally have a date with her. Jared teased.

"Shut up." Teague tried but couldn't hide his smirk at the thought of going out on a proper date with Mina.

Teague was in his room, lying on his bed, the phone was still in his hand. That was one of his royal Fae duty days, which he hated, but at least he had something to look forward to.

You do know what this means though right?

"No what?" Teague asked.

You have to call off your army, you can't attack now that she loves you, it would ruin everything.

"I hate to admit it, but, for once, you're right. I'll tell mother and father at the meeting, just not why."

Smooth. Jared teased.

1 hour later

Teague was sitting in a chair, across from his mother and father, trying to plan their next move with their army of giants, trolls etc.

"Mother, father," Teague began. They stopped working and looked up at their son, a bit confused.

"I want to call it off. All of it."

Lucian looked shocked, but Maeve looked more angered than anything.

"But we thought this was what you wanted?" His mother said, trying to get some clarification.

"Yes but that was before."

"Before what? That stupid human girl. I swear-" Teague cut his mother off.

"Don't call her that!" He yelled, he stood out of his chair and his anger was ragging.

"I swear, I wished I killed that girl when I had the chance, then none of this would have ever happen." Maeve shouted back. She stormed out, and Teague followed her actions, he telephoned to his room and smashed anything he could get his hands on.

That left a very confused and scared King Lucian to deal with the army.

"Captain Plaith," he called. Suddenly the man appeared in front of him, wearing a black generals uniform.

"Call off the army and invasion." He spoke with gentleness.

"But sire-" Plaith began.

"Now Captain!" Lucian shouted, before Plaith disappeared back out the door.

* * *

Intense uh? It was necessary though for the next book in the series. Yes this is a series. Next chapter will be Mina getting ready with Nan and Ever. Three reviews for the next chapter.

-A.N.D


	14. Clothes and Clothes

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :) It really makes my day to see that I actually can write stories and it's not just my imagination.

* * *

Ever and Mina had spent the day binging on Once Upon A Time. Mocking the stories and reminiscing about how they went for Mina.

It was now 4 o'clock, over the phone Mina, Ever and Nan decided that that would be the time Nan would help Mina with her "date."

Putting away the popcorn and blankets, the doorbells rings and a very excited Nan enters, holding so many different outfits on hangers that you could barely see her fingers. And that was just the clothes, not to mention the accessories around her arms and balanced on the pile of clothes.

Mina led her to the couch where Nan plops down, putting the clothes beside her. Ever returns from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand, that she almost dropped when she saw Nan.

"Okay, I only bought what I thought was absolutely necessary." An exasperated Nan said.

Ever and Mina chuckled at her, but Nan didn't look amused. Ever joined them on the couch and started to sort through the clothes.

"First thing's first, makeup." Mina didn't notice the big black box full of cosmetics before.

"Seeing as you are going on a movie date, I was thinking something a little more laid back, simple."

Mina relaxed a little, at least now she knew that her friend wasn't going to go overboard, too much.

Taking out a tube from, what Mina called the swirling pit of cosmetics, Nan instructed her to wash her face with it. Reluctantly, she gave in, knowing if Nan used it, it couldn't be that bad, right?

When Mina came back from the bathroom, the swirling pit had thrown out some pink lip gloss, that Nan had so eagerly applied on Mina. Then she added just the tiniest bit of mascara, just to make them a bit longer and fuller.

Nan was about to apply blush, when Ever intervened. "I think with all the blushing we know she is going to do, adding more color will make her look like a tomato."

Nan contorted her face a bit, taking in what Ever said. "Yeah, you're probably right." The swirling pit sucked the blush back and Mina smiled at how well her friends knew her, she was also a bit embarrassed but was determined to no blush.

With a few touch ups, Nan was done and handed Mina a compact mirror. "Wow, thanks Nan."

She smiled and hugged her friend. "Don't thank me just yet, we still have wardrobe."

"Okay, I was thinking something cute and casual, but not so laid back so he thinks you don't care."

Wow. All her life Mina had thought that there was just fancy and casual but apparently not.

"Here go try this on." Reluctantly, Mina took the fabric and went to change. She came out in a skater dress, full of bright colors, flowers and a decent neck line.

"And this," Mina said, point to the dress. "isn't fancy?"

"Here," Ever began, she ran up to Mina's room, then when she came back, started sifting through the clothes Nan had.

"Aha. Here try these on." Ever demanded, handing Mina the clothes.

Mina was pleasantly surprised. She was wearing some dark blue jeans that complimented her shape and a t-shirt with her favorite metal band logo on it, the In This Moment rabbit.

She came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Mina you look great." Ever said, feeling accomplished. Mina turned to Nan for approval, she nodded her head.

"Thank you Ever." She smiled, hugging her.

Mina glanced at the clock, 6:30.

"Okay, guys, we should start cleaning up."

The swirling pit had lost a few things on the coffee table and Nan's clothes were everywhere.

The girls nodded in agreement.

Mina proceeded to the shoes closet where she slipped on a pair of black converse, a hand me down of one of Nan's shoes she never wore anymore. Thank god too, because Mina could never afford $50 shoes, or $30 for that matter.

After scrambling to clean up the clothes and hide them in the kitchen, the girls relaxed by the living room table. After a few minutes, Nan left left to go to the washroom.

"You know plan right?" Ever asked.

Mina nodded. "And if you can't bring him here, at least interrogate him by yourself and tell me what he said."

A few minutes after Nan came back, they heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here!" Nan squealed. "You stay here and Ever and I will get the door." She instructed.

The two walked to the door, opened it and smiled. "Faed" was dressed in a blue tee and black jeans. It was simple, but damn did he look good.

He was resting his head on the doorway, quite obnoxiously. The girls stepped outside on the porch and Teague followed.

"Listen," Ever started. "Mina is our best friend and if you do anything to hurt her in any way, we will break you." Nan picked up a stick broke it in half for affect.

"If you even forget to open the door for her, there will be blood." Nan added.

Teague looked taken aback by their aggressiveness.

Lifting his right hand Teague began, "I swear I will be a pure gentleman."

They all nodded, understanding the agreement.

Then, they led him back into the house to Mina, who looked confused.

"Hey." "Don't stutter, don't stutter" she thought.

His eyes were raking her body, every inch. "You look great." He said before taking her hand and leading her to his car.

"Hm-mm" Nan cleared her throat. Teague looked over his shoulder. Nan and Ever were pointing their fingers to their eyes and then at him.

Teague only chuckled at the protective friends.

When they had reached his car, Mina almost gasped, it was an blue Mustang, with leather interior.

Teague made sure to open the door for her.

Once he was inside as well, he put the keys in and started the ignition.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Mina answered, blushing. Teague only gave a soft chuckle at her before heading down the driveway and out of the gates.

* * *

If you have have never seen the ITM logo, simply look at my profile picture. I love that band and seeing as Mina would have to wanna release some steam at one point or another, a metal would be a perfect fit. Now seeing as next chapter will be Mina and Teague's date, it is pretty special. So if you guys are up for the challenge and a decently long chapter, I need 7 reviews to get my butt in gear and update everyone's favorite chapter. ;)

-A.N.D


	15. It Won't Stop

I know it has been awhile but I have been kind of distracted by other fanfics and getting caught up in them so much, I forgot about my own. Now I will shut up and let you get to the chapter you have all been waiting for.

* * *

Mina's POV

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. This is crazy! I know I should relax, its just a car ride but I can't, I mean I am in a car with a guy who has murdered my family and been hunting me down for centuries.

I looked out the window and started to calm down as I recognized the area. I had been to the movies countless times with my friends and with Charlie. I always loved going to the movies with Charlie best because we would always see the best and scariest movies together, not a boring romance between a farmer and a maiden, ugh. Unless it is in a book, I don't do romance. With Charlie it was about sneaking 50 cent candy under our shirts and signing in the back of the theatre and confusing others who had no idea what we were doing.

"You're silent. Why?" Teague questioned, interrupting my inner monologue.

"Just thinking I guess." I answer,hopefully not blushing.

"Of..." He coaxed.

"My family." I could see his jaw had tightened. Whoops. I guess family is still a touchy subject for him.

"Why is family so important to you." He spits out "family" like it's poison and in his case, it very well might be.

"They are all I have. Really. I mean I have my friends and I wouldn't give them up for anything. But my family has been with me through everything and not once did they leave my side." The words fell out of my mouth. It was true. Without my family I would be nothing. I turned to look at him. He was smiling, but not his usual smirk, it was a sweet smile, a genuine one. It was also one that practically melted my heart.

"You know, I am seventeen years old and no one has ever taught me how to drive." I voice, trying to make conversation.

He chuckles at this. "Really?" He looks a bit taken aback.

"Well, I guess i have just been a bit...preoccupied." Yeah, if you call trying to not die from a curse and having to go back in time to try, but fail at saving my family.

I can tell he understood what I mean by this, by the look in his eyes.

"Well, it's about time you learn." He told me before he pulled into an abandoned park parking lot.

"W-what?" I ask confused, I didn't for him to teach me now. _Ugh!_

"Today, babe, is the day you learn to drive." He got out before I could yell at him for calling me babe. Bleh.

Reluctantly, I step out of the comfortable passenger seat and move to the all mighty and scary, drivers seat. I gulp before closing the door behind me.

I close my eyes and try to breath, when I feel a hand on mine. My eyes jump open to see Teague's calming to blue eyes.

"Hey, relax. You got this babe." I groan at the nickname but don't bother to argue, there is no point when I know it won't make a difference to him.

"Now, your left foot just rests on the side, and your right is either on the gas or brake," _Well, duh!_

" Now, put the car in drive and keep your foot on the brake," I do what he says and slowly calm down, relaxing. "So far so good. Now, switch to the gas pedal and push down, but not too hard." He adds quickly at the end.

I follow his instructions and to my surprise, I actually make it a good 3 feet without crashing.

I smile at my accomplishment and don't panic when I see the turn coming up. "Okay, now go a bit slower and try to avoid the potholes." I release my foot on the gas pedal a bit and make the turn effortlessly.

"I'm better at this than I thought I would be." I unintentionally voice.

"See, you are a natural." He praises, leaning back into the seat. "Think you can handle pulling out of the parking lot, it is downhill?" He throws me a smirk.

"I think I'll manage." I start to go down, the gravel crunching under the tires. I step the brake a bit, and when it doesn't slow down, I step on it harder, only to find it going faster.

"Woah," He says, sitting up. "Slow down, brake!"

"I am!" I cry, but it's not use. I can feel the hum of fae magic around and know someone is doing this.

The trees ahead are getting closer and closer, and very quick.

Out of pure fear, I scream his real name, "Teague!" Then everything goes black.

* * *

Well, that was unexpected, my poor lovebirds. three reviews and I would love to hear what you guys think will happen next or what the mysteries cause of fae magic was.

-A.N.D


	16. White Ruins Everything

I was just going through my stats forWar and was really surprised. Thank you to everyone who follows my story :) Now it is time for me to clear up a few things and rescue a certain prince and siren. Also sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

Mina POV

I open my eyes to find myself staring at a ceiling, one I remember all too well. The last thing I saw were the trees coming towards us, then everything went black. I sit up in the hospital bed and groan. My back is aching and I feel material on my arm and around my neck.

_A sling._

So there must have been some injury to my back and arm, great, the things I use the most. _Why couldn't I have broken a toe?_

My eyesight is fuzzy, as I look around the room. Everything in here is either white or glass, and it gives me the creeps. White no longer seemed pure in my view, it was a sign that something was going to happen, and all your hope will be lost.

I look to my left -my eyes now focusing-and thank my lucky stars that there is no equipment beside me.

I turn my head the other way and notice a pair of blue eyes, there are vibrant with pain and guilt.

I recognize who they belong to, he is sitting in a visitors chair, just beside my bed. I also notice that there is not a scratch on him.

"You know if you were going to save yourself, you could have at least tried to save me as well." I kid groggily.

Even though I was only joking, he looks hurt by my comment and makes eye contact with me. His eyes piercing through mine and I can see the pure guilt in them. He drops his gaze and goes back to staring at the floor.

_Teague speechless? That's a first._

"I was only joking." I say just a bit above a whisper.

I can hear him swear under his breath before he leaves the room. My heart drops and I decide it best to just go to bed until I can just go home.

I have to tell Ever that Teague now knows, that I know Faed is a phoney name, but judging from the look he just gave me, I don't think he cares much anyway.

I relax back on the bed and slowly drift off.

* * *

Mina and Teague got into a car accident and crashed in case you were still uncertain. Poor Teague, the guilt is eating at him. Anywho,three reviews for the next update.

-A.N.D


	17. Jared and Food Fixes Everything

That last chapter was so painful, I know. But don't worry, there is still some hope to hold on to. This will be a Jeague banter chapter so that should be fun.

* * *

Teague POV

I found myself retreating to Mina's house, sitting on the familiar roof.

_Way to be an ass._

Jared voices. Not now. I don't even bother to engage him.

_You do realize that if there was an award for biggest jerk, you would win, right?_

"Shut up!" I snap at him. Doesn't he realize that I feel like crap right now?

_Yes, I do which is why I am going to help you feel better._

"Just how are you going to do that? It's not like you have a time machine."

_Just shut up and listen._Great pep talk there.

_When you were in the car,_I cringe at the memory. _Did you feel the magic? It wasn't you or Mina, it had to be somebody else who was trying to hurt her and not you._I think about what he says and find truth in his words. He's right, someone was doing that

"But who would want to hurt her? Not me, not anymore."

_Think about it. Who hates her and what your doing?Who has always hated her, even as Elle?_

I think hard about his questions before I have my answer.

Anger flares up in and I feel like punching a wall. I'm about to throw a ball of fire at a electricity pole before something stops me, but I don't know what.

_Getting angry is not going to help her._I relax my arms and the magic disappears.

"How did you do that?" I ask, annoyed that he can take control of my body.

_Same mind, same body, idiot._ I shrug off his insult.

_Now, you have to go to can't just leave her in the hospital alone._

I look down at my boots.

"She's not alone, she has her family and friends." I say lowly. "She doesn't need me."

_Hey, Doofus of the Year, yes she does. Now go to her beforeI take control again andmake you go._ I give a slight chuckle at his threat, then snap my fingers and appear right outside her hospital door.

I'm about to go in before I remember something. I snap my fingers again and a plate of her favorite potstickers appears in my hand.

_Now, you're ready._

* * *

Yay, Teague returns, and with food. :) :0

Three reviews for the next update and I would love to hear who you guys think the person who was trying to harm Mina is.

-A.N.D


	18. Teague Comes Back

**Greetings fellow Meague shippers, this chapter is going to be a sort of filler chapter, so excuse that. Also, this chapter starts off a few minutes before Teague shows up.**

* * *

Mina's POV

Even though my room is full of balloons and teddy bears and the people who are dearest to me, the it feels empty. All my friends and family had come periodically. First, the hospital called my mom and Charlie, who refuse to leave until I get better. Then, came Nan and Ever. Nan was awash with tears, but eventually she calmed down and after I begged her to, she left. It's not that I didn't want her there, I just wanted her to get on with her life instead of sobbing over a hospital bed. Ever left a while after her, telling me that as soon as she saw Teague, he was a dead man. I was glad she was there to cheer me up, although I wasn't entirely sure if she was joking or not.

Nix came shortly after the girls, and it was strange how the tables had turned. Now I was the one who was hurt and he was helping me. Helping cheer me up anyways.

Lastly, and a bit later than everyone came Brody. He was very upset and it felt weird. I mean, shouldn't he be the one comforting me, not the other way around. I was the one in a hospital bed, not him.

My family is still in the room with me. Mom is on the phone with Terry, but I'm too drowsy to register anything, and Charlie is playing with his Etch-a-Sketch.

I'm about to fall asleep, when I hear a soft knock on the door. I roll over and try to steal a look at the unexpected visitor through squinted eyes.

I catch a glance at his hair and before I even see his eyes, I know who he is. I gasp softly before I sit up.

"Hi." He says, moving toward me. I don't even realize I'm hungry, until I see the plate of food he is carry next to him.

He sets the food on the nightstand next to me and sits on the bed by my feet. He isn't wearing a glamour this time and I'm glad.

Charlie gives him a warning glare before signing to me to be careful. I laugh at his protectiveness and sign to him back that I will.

My mom is still on the phone with Terry when she shoots me a worried look, I mouth to her that I'm fine and she leaves the room with Charlie following behind.

""Hi." I whisper, reaching for the potsticker. "Thanks." I say, nibbling on them. They taste just the ones Mrs. Wong makes and I can't help letting out a little moan. Teague laughs and I can feel the blush creep up on my face and look down at the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, moving closer to me. I don't object to his actions and now he is sitting on the edge of the bed, by my knees.

"I could be better, but at least I know how to drive now." I joke, instantly regretting my words, seeing as how he reacted last time.

I expect him to storm away again, but he doesn't. His eyes still look hurt, but not as angry as before, now he is more calm.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He laughs, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, at least now I don't have to rely on that old Schwin to get me around. Now if only I could use some magic to make myself a car." I say, rubbing my chin.

"I could always help with that." He snaps his fingers and gestures towards the windows behind me. I peer out the glass and find a red Corvette. It's sleek and looks polished. Not even Brody would have this car.

I look back to him and smile, he returns it. "Okay, nice car, but wrong color." I chuckle.

"Right." He snaps his fingers again and the red car is now a nice navy blue.

"Much better." He laughs and I join him. This feels a lot better. A lot more normal than it should be. I never thought I would have this moment with Teague and if someone had told me a 2 weeks ago, that this would happen, I would have laughed in their face.

But now, I'm glad.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short, but I haven't updated in a while and I thought, better than nothing. This was sort of a filler chapter, but I promise there will be more interesting things happening, next chapter.**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting a fanfic for The Selection Series, so if anyway out there loves that series as much as I do, review if you would like to see that happen.**

**Three reviews for the next chapter, and thank you to anyone who reviews. It really means a lot to know that I can actually write.**

**-A.N.D**


	19. To The Fae Plane We Go

**Hello my lovely fandom peeps, this chapter will be longer than the other, thankfully. I have to start school soon and I am freaking out! Anyone else having a nervous breakdown? Anyway, lets get on with this. Also, this chapter, we will find out who was trying to hurt our beautiful Meague, well, sorta of, part of it. You'll see soon enough, but for now no more spoilers.**

* * *

"Mina, that wasn't- I would never-" I place my hand on his in his to calm him. I know he wouldn't hurt me, not anymore. I just don't know who would want me gone?

"I know." We make eye contact, and for a moment I feel...well I don't know how to describe it really. My hand is still in his before I continue.

"I just don't know who? I mean, you felt it too, didn't you? Someone was doing that. Someone planned that. I just have no idea who." I'm worried now, and when I worry, I babble.

"Mina-" He tries, but I continue to ramble on. "I mean, I know that most fae hate me since I'm a Grimm, but I don't think they would want to kill me. Well maybe the reapers, but why would they go through so much trouble? Why wouldn't they just wait for me to come to then, or set a trap? Why didn't they just set a trap? I mean-"

"Mina." Teague interrupts, raising his voice. I shut my mouth and look down, trying to relax. "I'm sorry, but you have to calm down if we are going to figure this out." I stare at him, a bit confused.

"We?" I ask.

"Yes. We." He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and I finally relax.

"Well, now what?" How am I supposed to do anything in a sling?

"First, we have to get you out of here." He snaps his fingers, and instantly, there is no more pain. My back and arm are fine and I fling the sling off, happy to dispose of it.

"Thanks." I jump out of my bed, having to release my hand from Teague's. His waves his hand and I shoot him a quizzical look.

"Just a little memory erasing. You were never a patient here. Can't really explain your miraculous recovery." He answers, looking guilty.

"Teague." I whine. I thought we were done with the whole memory erasing thing.

"Sorry, sorry." I smirk at him. "The Dark Prince apologizing. There's something I'll never get used to."

"Good, because it won't happen again." He teases.

"Come on we have some things we need to figure out." I say, grabbing his hands and leading him out the door. I am about to leave the premises when I remember Mom.

I look around my room for her, but can't find anyone. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Memory erased." He reminds me. I give him an 'Oh, yeah. Woops.' face before continuing out the door and to my brand new car.

"Now this is how you find the person who is trying to kill you, in style." I say, getting into the driver's seat. It's weird doing this, usually I always get rides from my friends, not give them, but I guess change is a good thing.

He laughs at my comment before climbing in the passenger seat. Once we are in the car, I stick my hand out at him, waiting for the keys.

"Yes boss." He chuckles, then places the keys in my hand. They jingle a bit, but I like the sound.

I start the car, and drive, but I don't know where. "So, where are we going?" I ask, my eyes locked on the road. Although this is terrifying, I feel like I'm doing a good enough job.

"Well, we know whoever is trying to harm you is Fae, so why not start on that plane?"

"Wait, wha-" My efforts to comprehend his plan are feeble and before I know it, we are in the middle of a forest. A fae forest.

I exit the car first and he follows suit. "Do you have any real plan?" I ask, starting down a path I hope will lead to the castle.

"Nope. But I'm sure I'll think of something. I am The Dark Prince after all." I scoff at him and he follows me, slipping his hand into mine. I hold his back, glad to have the comfort of him near.

"Do you have any idea who is actually behind this?" I question. "Also, why didn't you just teleport us to the castle?

"1) Yes. 2) Where's the fun in that. The long way is better. Plus, we have more time to come up with a plan now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am always right." He gives me his signature smirk and I playfully punch his arm.

"Who?" I ask.

"Who what?" Really Teague today is not the day to be slow.

"Who do you think is after me?"

He scrunches his face in thought for a moment before responding.

"Do you remember Annalora?" I gulp before nodding. This just got 100x more lethal.

* * *

**Haha. So now we think that Annalora is behind this. Well partially. Any ideas on what is going to happen next? Also, any ideas for my Selection fanfic? **

**Three reviews for the next chapter. Oh, is anyone else obsessed with Melanie Martinez's new album Cry Baby? I have been listening to it non-stop since it came out, I love it. **

**-A.N.D**


	20. When Mina Has to Take Charge

**Now for some responses, sorry I haven't been doing this lately, I just sorta forget. **

**Evx- Thank you and I have no doubt that if I need a savior in this story, like an anti reaper or something, you will be the first to appear. **

**heywassuphello- Thank god it's not just me. Do you guys know how hard it is to pick out a good first day of school outfit?! I am probably just gonna wing it with a tee and jeans or something. **

**xXMADD1EXx- We can all be stressed about school together. I would love to hear about everybody's first days in the reviews. Fails, flops, all that great stuff. I LOVE Melanie's album too! Haha, someone understands my obsession, along with heywassuphello. Melanizers, unite! (okay, I have no idea what that was and I just made of a name for Melanie lovers.) For the first time ever, I love all the songs on an album, but my top songs would have to be Cry Baby, Mad Hatter, Milk and Cookies, Cake, Pacify Her, Training Wheels, Tag You're It, and Mrs. Potato Head. **

**Guest- Yes, it always does seem to be Annalora, but this time she has an accomplice. Okay, I will stop the spoilers now, I promise. The ships in that series were so confusing. It was almost as confusing as Brody and Mina and then Meague or Jarina. One of my favorite songs is Ship to Wreck, by Florence and The Machine, and every time I flip flop between my ships, that song comes to mind.**

**Well, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story. **

* * *

"Well, I suspect she is behind this. She never liked you, and for good reason. You did sorta ruin her chances of winning." I wince at the memory and then blush. _Oh, right, thanks for the reminder Teague, I totally forgot that we fell in love and I was about to marry you, but then you went all AWOL and threw me out of a damn castle!_

I look up at him and can see the slightest sign of blush on his cheeks. Now is the perfect opportunity to get back at him.

"What's this?" I ask in mock surprise, nudging his arm. "Is the Dark Prince blushing?" I smirk at him and I can easily read the embarrassment on his face.

"Shut up." He says, his eyes locked on the road.

"Oh, come one. Admit it. Even _you _get a little embarrassed sometimes. It's the curse of being around me too long. The rush of color hits your cheeks all too early." He laughs at this and I can't help but smile. I always love when I can make him laugh.

"Maybe someone trying to kill you, isn't all bad." He counters.

"Yeah. Maybe it can be like a new dating service thing. First you find someone who wants you dead, then you find the first person that will jump to your rescue." I joke. I don't know why, but whenever I am around him, I feel comfortable kidding around like this.

We continue our trek in the fae forest, and to say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement. Even though my visits here have always been brief, they never struggled to amaze me. It's not what you would imagine a forest being really. Yes, there are trees, but in the oddest shapes and colors. Some corkscrew into the sky while others mingle with each other. Growing long branches that swoop this way and that, tangling them together. The colors are like fall, but intensified. The reds are a deep, blood color and the yellows are bright as the sun. Some of the shrubbery even has tints of blue and purple throughout it. Waterfalls seem to casually appear, smoothing over rocks and gliding into lakes, clear as glass.

A wind blows, producing a whirlwind of blossoms that encompass us. It seems like a fairy tale. Like a real one. Not like Cinderella or Snow White. But a really beautiful, peaceful place, where you can be anybody and do anything.

"It's beautiful," I voice, glancing over at Teague, who just seemed to notice. Leave it to boys to be oblivious.

He stares down at me, and I can see his blue eyes shine bright with, what? Adoration? Care? Maybe even… no, it couldn't have been. "Yes, it really is," Teague replies, bending over me to give my nose a quick peck. Even though the gesture is small, I feel my cheeks heat up and my heart swell.

Even with everything going on, I can always find my happy place with Teague. _God, I think I'd die if he ever heard me say that. _

_Well then you better start planning your funeral, sweetheart. _He throws me one of his signature smirks, and my whole body is alight with embarrassment. I'm not ashamed of my feelings toward Teague, it's just, I've never been very good at saying them outloud. I guess with him constantly protruding on my mental privacy I won't have to.

I suddenly feel a quick jerk on my hand. I look over at Teague. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just f-fine…" Teague drops down to the ground, fainting. _Aw, come on! _I mentally scream. Things were finally getting better. What is wrong with Teague? Is he sick or something?

I follow him to the floor, trying to shake him awake, but it's obvious that those eyes won't look back at me for a little while.

Long gone is the exquisite canopy of nature, but now the darker side of the fae forest. _Perfect. Pull it together Mina, there's no point in complaining. _I decide that I need to set up camp until Teague wakes. The double sun's are already starting to set.

I carefully drag Teague to a soft patch of grass and sit next to him. I don't have any tools to do this the human way, so it'll have to be done the fae way. With fae magic.

* * *

**Hi hello yes, sorry for the hella long hiatus. I just have been really busy and honestly not very inspired. But… I did a little rereading of Reign and Forever and the Meague ship is not longer shipwrecked, but setting sail. I'm sorry to everyone I made wait, I hope you will still follow this story and enjoy it. Three reviews for the next chapter and I promise it will be longer. Oh and the responses on top are from ages ago, so try your best to make sense of them, if you can. ;) **

**-Andgirl12**


	21. Camping is so Fun (Birthday Chapter)

**Today is my birthday, so I decided to do an update! You have no idea how much Harry Potter and Neko Atsume I got. My friend frigging painted me Pickles. Painted!**

**Anyway, let's hope Mina and Teague survive the night in the fae forest on their way to the castle.**

* * *

I outstretch my dirty hand, hovering it over the firewood I had collected. I close my eyes, focusing on how cold I am, and my desperation for some heat. It's like a dessert in the fae forest, at night.

I hear a small _click, _spark of a flame, my eyes flinging open to witness my tiny accomplishment. It quickly swooshes away, leaving me frustrated. _Why couldn't Teague have told me to bring a stinkin' jacket before he passed out?_

I glance over at his limp body on the ground, the moonlight illuminating a part of his face. He really is handsome. Let's just hope he never hears me say that. His ego is inflated enough. I give a slight chuckle at my joke, making Teague shift a bit. Maybe he's starting to wake?

Nope. He's just shivering now. I look back at the dry branches, a new determination within me. I focus on not my own suffering, but Teague's. It's bad enough the guy has a piece of poisonous dagger in his heart, the least I can do is keep him warm.

Suddenly, a tall burst of fire startles me, instantly, slightly burning my face. _Ha, finally!_

I can feel the power of fae magic coursing through me. It doesn't "make me feel alive" and dangerous, but I can tell there is a new presence. Like an old friend, come to help.

The next thing I conjure up, is a medium sized tent. I unzip the entrance, and unsurprisingly, it's equipped with two sleeping bags and pillows.

I walk back over to an unconscious Teague. Picking up his limp arm and letting it drop on his side. _Huh, now who's helpless and weak? _"Not so powerful now, are we dark prince?" I mock, standing over him, gripping his shoulders and shaking. I could have sworn I saw a small smirk form on his lips.

My attempts to wake him do nothing, and I come to the conclusion that my only option is the drag him into the tent. I grab him by his wrists and start pulling, straining and groaning as I do. "Wow Teague you are a _lot_ heavier than you look," I chuckle to myself.

After about ten minutes of struggling, I manage to get his bottom half in the tent, while his torso up sticks out. "I think I'm gonna take a breather," I heave. I plop down next to his head, resting my head in my hand. Who knew taking care of someone could be so hard? "I officially have a newfound, higher respect for nurses and doctors and moms," I grumble.

"You talk to yourself, quite a bit, you know." My head whips to my side, staring at the pompous prince beside me.

"Well, it's not my fault you decided to pass out, and leave me to fend for myself," I quip.

"Like you couldn't handle it." I blush a bit at his compliment, but turn my head before he can see. Even after everything that's happened, he can still make my go red.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours."

"How did you start the fire?"

"Magic. Duh Teague," I mock. I decide I've had enough of the bantering, and make a swift move into the tent, climbing under the sleeping bag, finally resting my head on the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Someone stupidly asks.

"Sleeping. It's this thing you do when you're tired," I sass him. I hear him chuckle and slip into his own sleeping bag, since I'm facing the wall of the tent.

"Good night Mina."  
"Night," I call back.

"Oh and b-t-doubs- I am _not _that heavy, and I am _very_ powerful." I roll my eyes at his brag and stare at the side of the tent.

Even with the blanket, I'm still shivering a bit. About ten minutes later, I hear more shuffling and feel a nice warmth on my back. Strong arms wrap around me, and I don't fight it. The heat is welcome from anyone at this point. What really surprises me, is the gentle kiss I feel atop my head, then the sound of him sniffling my hair. A relaxed sigh escapes Teague I finally fall asleep, completely comfortable.

* * *

**Aww, Meague is honestly my favorite ship. I literally wrote this listening to the Mulan Soundtrack *insert laughing emoticon* Great way to end my birthday. Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review please. **


End file.
